


Sammi's Story

by CanYourDan, EmrysBeard



Series: Here's Hope [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Here's Hope, M/M, alpha!Phil, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYourDan/pseuds/CanYourDan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: This is based off of the Here's Hope series. This is Sammi's backstory, explaining how he became the person he is, and explaining how he first met Frank, and what that all has to do with Phil and Phil's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the Here's Hope series, if you haven't read that, this won't make any sense, so please read that :)
> 
> Okay so as I am in the middle of finals, as is the other author, we've been quite busy, however this did get written, and we decided to post it now. The reason it's not posted as a regular chapter is because it's not a regular chapter, so we decided to post it as a sub story as part of the series. After all, it works as a stand alone, and it's better than no chapter at all! The next chapter will be back to the normal storyline, I think. This was just an important bit of backstory which needed to be done at some point, so there you go. Hope you enjoy!

When people look at an alpha, they see strength, a leader, and courage. When people look at Sammi, they see weakness, a follower, and a traitor to his kind. And yet, when Phil looked at Sammi, he saw nothing but bravery. When Phil looked at Sammi, he saw one of the bravest alphas he'd ever met, and yet little did he know that Sammi felt the same way about him.

When people think of alphas in England, they think of the leaders of the country, and yet the unspoken truth is that there are many alphas who are not so lucky. However, it's easy to overlook those few unlucky alphas when the majority are enemies to omegas. It's so much easier to create a rule that all alphas are leaders, all alphas have power, and if an alpha isn't in a position in power, it's clearly that alpha’s fault. That is why is was hard for Sammi to grow up as the alpha son of a single omega papa who was force bonded to the leader of the Burlington family. 

When Sammi and his papa first arrived in England, it was with dreams of a better life. Sammi, truthfully, didn't even remember a life before England. He had no memory beyond the stories that his father occasionally told of a country far away, and of a mother who had died protecting her family so that her omega and tiny alpha son could run away to a place they thought they'd finally find refuge. Sammi didn't remember if the other country was better or worse, but he did remember the day his papa came home to the room they rented in someone's basement declaring that he'd found a job and that he would finally be able to provide for his son. That was the day that Sammi first arrived at the Burlington estate. 

He didn't remember his exact age, he just remembered that he was very young. He remembered walking into a house so large he didn't understand why dozens of families didn't live there. His papa had explained to him that this family had lots of money, so they had the whole place to themselves, but it still confused Sammi greatly.

He and his papa were given a room near the kitchen, though Sammi was kept so busy dusting and sweeping all day that he had little time to stay in his room. He noticed a change in his papa just days after they moved in, and at the time he didn't understand why his father had quickly become so timid and polite, but he later came to realise that his papa had a new alpha, of sorts, who had no qualms about using an alpha voice every time he so much as glanced at Sammi’s papa. 

At first Sammi hated working all the time, hated not having any chances to snuggle with his papa like he used to, however soon he realised there was another little boy living in the house, and that changed everything. In just a matter of days, Sammi was informed that his new job would be to play with Burlington’s son and keep him occupied. Sammi had been nervous, he hadn't known what to expect, but he knew he was an alpha, so he stood tall that first day he'd been ordered to march into the little boy’s room.

Sammi hadn't known what to expect, but whatever he'd been expecting wasn't what he got. The other little boy had introduced himself as Franklin Jr, and though Sammi was told that Franklin was to play with him, the first year had been much more full of bruises and abuse than fun entertainment. And yet, over time, something began to change. Franklin Jr slowly began to ask Sammi questions instead of hitting and putting him down, and talking lead to learning, and learning lead to kindness. 

Sammi learned that Franklin Jr preferred to be called Frank, and Sammi learned that Frank was actually quite timid and kind, but he hid this kindness because according to his father, kindness was weakness, and weakness was to be eliminated. Sammi learned that that was how Frank had gotten the belt scars on his back. Frank had been kind to an old beta woman on the street, and that night his father had beaten any visible sign of kindness out of his son. And yet, Sammi learned that Frank’s kindness was still there, it was just hidden behind layers and layers of frightened scar tissue.

Over time, Frank learned that Sammi didn't know how to read, and as all proper alphas knew how to read, Frank made sure to teach Sammi. Frank also learned that Sammi didn't know how to ride horses, or play polo, and so despite Frank’s father’s disgust, soon Sammi was riding around the countryside with Frank, and practicing with Frank’s polo team, even if he wasn't allowed to join. Sammi soon became the only one Frank trusted with his secrets, and when Sammi’s papa passed away, Frank forced his own father to officially made Sammi his servant, however he wasn't treated as a servant, he was treated as a friend. 

It was that year that Sammi admitted to Frank how he felt about alphas. It was a sunny spring day, and they were out on a picnic in the wood behind Frank’s manor. Sammi had spoken slowly, unsure whether he should admit such a personal secret. He had been worried that Frank would turn away from him, yet instead of being mocked and hated, he found himself having his first kiss. Despite missing his father more than he could bear, Sammi felt a warmth from that kiss that he was sure he'd never felt before. That first kiss lead more kisses, and more kisses lead to something that Sammi knew was wrong in their society, and yet it was right their perfect little world. In their perfect little world, they had a plan to find a cottage in the country where they would adopt a little beta, and there they would live happily, without being judged, without being told they were doing something that society said made them sick and perverted. They would have a perfect little world where they would be happy and peaceful, and Frank could forget that he'd ever been a Burlington in the first place. And yet, their perfect little world was shattered one day when Frank was informed that he was to be married to an omega named Martyn. That was the beginning of the end.

‘It will be alright,’ Frank had told Sammi. ‘We’ll run away together. I’ll find us a cottage, up in Scotland, maybe. We’ll find a cottage far away where my father will never find us. And we’ll adopt our little beta, and together we’ll make a life that nobody can ruin. We’ll be happy together, you'll see. I promise, we’ll be happy. Tonight, we’ll run away. Don't cry, Sammi, I promise you, I won't marry Martyn, I won't even meet him. We’ll run away, and it'll just be you, me, and our baby. I promise, love, everything will turn out in the end, you'll see.”

Frank had sounded so certain, so sure of himself, just like always, and yet that night their dream was crushed beneath thousands of shards of shattered glass. Frank’s father seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, slinking out of the darkness like a panther, stalking its prey. Frank had told Sammi to run, to run far far away, but Sammi couldn't leave Frank, so he stayed. The next hour of his life was choppy, the memories blurred with terror and anger. He didn't remember everything, yet he remembered enough to turn his blood cold. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Fathers weren't meant to do things like that to their sons, and yet Burlington never had been a true father, had he?

Sammi only half remembered Frank’s screams from where his father had tied him. He only half remembered struggling desperately, fighting to help Frank, before Frank’s father turned around to slap him and do the same thing to Sammi. Frank’s shouts of horror and hate and revenge were the only things that Sammi could focus on, before he was dragged from the room. And that was the last time he saw Frank. 

Sammi’s new home became a room in the midst of what he considered a horror house. He learned new rules, new ways of being, and he came to realise that perhaps he'd never truly been an alpha after all. Maybe that's what was wrong with him. Maybe he was actually just an omega trapped inside what most people thought was an alpha. Or maybe not. He wasn't sure, really. He wasn't sure of anything, except that the omegas seemed to accept him and care about him, and so he in turn tried to care for them on the few times he got to interact with them. 

Sometimes he'd wondered what ever happened to Frank, but he knew better than to ask. In fact, he learned better than to talk at all. The only ones he ever talked to, in fact, were the omegas. Luke was one of Sammi’s best friends, as he seemed to understand the pain that radiated from Sammi’s eyes. Luke often talked about his own little girl, and Sammi was always happy to lend an ear. Ben, however, was also one of Sammi’s favourites. Ben knew nothing of the hurt inside of Sammi, and yet despite his ignorance, Ben had a heart of gold. Ben made sure that Sammi got food, and he made sure that Sammi got medical attention. Ben was the only omega that Burlington would listen to, and so Ben was able to help Sammi. Sammi wondered what happened to Luke and Ben, but so far no one seemed to know.

The day that people came in and claimed they were saving Sammi, he'd been afraid. Who were these people? What could they possibly mean, save him? It was quite clear that he belonged to Burlington, so how could people take him away? And yet, as he left that horror house for the first time in he didn't know how many years, his eyes widened in wonder. And when he was reunited with Frank, Sammi had done nothing less that sob his heart out for two hours straight. 

And now, here Sammi sat with a member of the family who had ruined everything. The brother of the omega who had started it all, and yet Sammi couldn't bring himself to hate. He'd seen on the TV what this alpha had been through, and now as he looked into Phil’s eyes, he saw something that he'd seen in Luke’s eyes, and in so many other omegas’ eyes back in the horror house. And so any sort of anger inside of Sammi dissolved within moments, and he smiled. And when Phil asked him to speak about what he had been through, Sammi had agreed, and he told Phil his story. And when he was done, Phil and Sammi hugged each other, and they cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, a bit unconventional, but please tell me what you think! What's your option of Sammi and his story? Also, I have a general question: Would any of you be interested in following up on Luke and Ben? I realise this story has way a lot of characters, but I'm curious if you'd be interested in learning what's going on with those two. If not, are there any other characters you'd like to see, or would you just like more family time? I do have quite a few ideas planned as far as Dan, Phil, and Connor at the Center go, however I'm open to ideas about supporting material. I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
